dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cell's Break Down
!! された |Rōmaji title =Seru ni Ihen!! Kuzusareta Kanzentai |Literal title =Cell's Disaster!! The Destruction of His Perfect Form |Number = 187 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = The Ultimate Kamehameha |Airdate = May 26, 1993 |English Airdate = December 18, 2000 |Previous = The Unstoppable Gohan |Next = A Hero's Farewell }} !! された |Seru ni Ihen!! Kuzusareta Kanzentai|lit. "Cell's Disaster!! The Destruction of His Perfect Form"}} is the twenty second episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 26, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 18, 2000. Summary After Cell realizes that he is no match for Gohan's awesome new powers, he decides to use the Dragon Team's techniques in full power, such as Krillin's Destructo Disc, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and Rapid Fire, to no avail. After his attacks failed, Cell tries to destroy the Earth with his Earth-Destroying Kamehameha. Gohan easily deflects the enormous ki wave with a Kamehameha of his own, which swallows Cell. Goku reflects on Gohan's growing power and flashes back to when he and Gohan were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Gohan managed to achieve Super Saiyan 2 for a split second before passing out from exhaustion and states that it was during that incident that he realized that, should Cell achieve his Perfect Form, Gohan was the only one out of the Z Fighters who would stand any chance at defeating Cell. Back at the fight, realizing that Cell is still alive and that he could regenerate due to having his own cells inside him alongside those of the other Z-Fighters, Piccolo asks Goku to tell Gohan to finish Cell. Gohan refuses, stating that he wants Cell to suffer for what he did to the Earth. Cell regenerates and transforms out of rage, sacrificing speed for power, a transformation which he had previously mocked Future Trunks for. While realizing that Cell was too slow to catch him, Gohan pummels the Android with two powerful kicks - one to the face and stomach respectively - making him sick. Piccolo, realizing what's happening, informs Goku and the others that it won't be long before Cell's power fades from him, telling Goku and the others to watch. Just as Piccolo predicted, Cell ended up regurgitate Android 18, to the other Z-Fighters shock. Piccolo then predicted this ultimately meant the end of Cell, although Goku privately expressed doubts as to whether that was truly the case. With Android 18 no longer a part of his body, Cell's perfect power begins to fade away and he eventually reverts to his Semi-Perfect form. Major Events *Cell uses the Power-Weighted Form after becoming desperate. *Cell regurgitates Android 18. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Perfect/Power-Weighted) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) (Flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Cell Games Arena *Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Flashback) Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Power-Weighted Techniques *Destructo Disc - Used by Cell against Gohan, however, the young Saiyan easily catches and destroys the disks. *Explosive Wave - Used by Gohan to destroy the Destructo Discs fired by Cell. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by Cell, but Gohan easily deflects the blast. *Rapid Fire - Used by Cell against Gohan, to no effect. *Earth-Destroying Kamehameha - Used by Cell in an attempt to destroy the Earth. Gohan counters the blast with his Ultimate Kamehameha. *Ultimate Kamehameha - Used by Gohan to counter Cell's Kamehameha. Gohan's blast easily overpowers and leaves Cell in a critical condition. *Regeneration - Used by Cell to regenerate his body after being partially destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha. *Explosive Demon Impact - Used by Gohan to severely cripple Power-Weighted Perfect Cell, enough for Cell to regurgitate Android 18. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku and Gohan Train" - When Super Saiyan 2 Gohan faces Cell. *"Cell Powers Up" - When Cell launches his Destructo Disks at Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. *"Imperfect Cell Theme" - When Perfect Cell fires his Rapid Fire at Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. *"Destruction (soundtrack)" - When Perfect Cell charges the Earth - Destroying Kamehameha to blow up Earth. *"Droids vs. Bikers" - When Gohan launches his Ultimate Kamehameha. *"Long Flashback" - When Gohan first turns into a Super Saiyan 2 in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" - When Cell survives Gohan's Kamehameha before regenerating himself. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Cell regenerates after surviving Gohan's Kamehameha and subsequently transforms into his Power-Weighted Form. *"Gohan Fights Frieza" - When Super Saiyan 2 Gohan gives Cell a powerful kick to the face. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *Cell performing the Destructo Disc which Gohan catches much to everyone's disbelief is exclusive to the anime. *Cell performing the Special Beam Cannon which Gohan simply swats away into the air and Cell performing the Rapid Fire technique which proves futile is exclusive to the anime. *Goku's flashback of training with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and catching a glimpse of his hidden power is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Gohan's line "Watch and Learn" is integrated in the remastered version when Cell launches his Special Beam Cannon towards him. *During the original Toonami broadcast and initial DVD release of this episode it was titled "Cell's Mighty Breakdown". *In edited versions of the episode, the scene where Cell vomits up Android 18 is removed, instead being replaced by it cutting to Gohan smirking while Cell is heard screaming off-screen. *This episode marks the first time Gohan uses the Kamehameha, aside from when he called a Masenko a Kamehameha when he fought Vegeta. *It is implied in this episode that Gohan's first transformation into Super Saiyan 2 was actually during his and Goku's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he was not able to maintain the transformation before losing consciousness. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 187 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 187 (BDZ) pt-br:A transformação de Cell! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 187 it:L'essere perfetto si scompone! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z